Crimson Leaf Zone
'''Crimson Leaf Zone '''is one of the mid-way Zones in Sonic Dimensions. The stage takes place in a nearby forest full of mushrooms. The area is currently at it's autumn, but due to the Life Orbs, the seasons radically change. Overview Going for a more natural feel, Crimson Leaf is based on a full on natural forest. The leaves and many of the foilage are a vibrant red, as the season is fall. Many mushrooms of varying sizes and colors fill the forest, as trees and vines fill it's corners. As the level goes on, the seasons begin to change. When this occurs, many of the level's features will change along with it. There are special posts spread around the stages called Season Posts. When the player passes one with enough speed, they will be transferred to the "future" or "past" season according to what they are already in. (The order is Summer, Fall, Winter then Spring) If a player passes one with low speed, it will stay in their possession (Indicated by a small icon near the player's life icon) until the player reaches a specific speed for more than 3 seconds. Structure This is a quick and large stage. It isn't like the speed based stages in the game, but there are moments where your speed will dictate how your experience with the stage will be. There are many branching pathways, so much that there isn't a real "top and bottom" route, as everything can link to each other. It's very fast paced, with many hazards based off of quick reaction time. There are many platforms with rewards and the player is rewarded if they know when to speed up and slow down at specific times. Control over your characters is crucial. This stage has the least bottomless pits in the game, having only 3. Features and Hazards Mushrooms There are multicolored big mushrooms that gives different heights when the player bounces on them. These can be at different heights themselves, with the red ones bouncing the player higher, then the blue, then the green. The amount and position of the mushrooms change depending on the season, with winter having smaller mushrooms, while the spring having higher ones. There are black mushrooms on hard mode that often spring the player into hazards. Mushroom Platforms Special mushroom platforms that are striped and don't bounce the player automatically. They are connected to walls and will fall if the player stands on them for too long. If the player is still standing on them as they fall, they will spring upwards very high. Sticky Sap When the player runs through special sap, they stick onto them and causes them to slow down and stop for a while. If the player moves in the other direction, they will be shoves backwards with a burst of speed. This can be seen as a hazard as badniks try to attack you when you're stuck. This can be broken through an attack or a burst of speed.